Splatoon: Inking of a Lifetime
by Ghost Archer
Summary: Upon arrival in Inkopolis, brother and sister Inklings Ian and Isabella discover that the Great Zapfish was stolen. Wanting to help Inkopolis get its power back, they are recruited by Capt. Cuttlefish and become part of the new Squidbeak Splatoon, whose mission is to defeat their century-long enemies, the Octarians.
1. Chapter 1

***After returning the Shen Gong Wu and heading back to the studio, I head to my workshop and get started on some brainstorming. After about five minutes, Mega Man and Nightwing enter***

 **Mega Man: Welcome back, Archer.**

 **Nightwing: Did you find what it was?**

 **Me: Yeah. In fact, while I was there, I met the Xiaolin Monks and Smoke.**

 **Mega Man: No way!**

 **Me: Way! I even witnessed a Xiaolin Showdown up close.**

 **Nightwing: Tell us all about it.**

 **Me: Gladly. I can even explain to you two how a Xiaolin Showdown works.**

 ***Note: I do not own anything from Splatoon, only the two OCs and the plot***

* * *

Splatoon: Inking of a Lifetime

Chapter 1: New Arrivals

Inkopolis, a city widely known for its splat battles and populated with squid-like children known as Inklings. Its most popular hangout spot is Inkopolis Plaza. Just outside the plaza's concrete barrier, a royal blue bus slows to a stop and two Inklings, a boy and a girl, exit the bus. They both appear to be 14 years old with tentacle-like blue hair. The boy's hair is tied in a short ponytail with a camouflage themed hairband. He's also wearing a Black Anchor Tee shirt, a B-Ball Headband and a pair of White Arrows shoes. The girl's hair has strands flowing from the sides of her head with straight cut bangs that curve to the left. Her attire is composed of a Squid Hairclip, a Dark Urban Vest, and Yellow Seahorses shoes.

"Hello, Inkopolis!" The boy cried out at the top of his lungs.

"Do you really have to shout like that?" The girl asked him, annoyed.

"Sorry, sis. I'm just so excited about coming here." The boy apologized to his sister with a sheepish laugh.

"Well, so am I, but you don't see me shouting with vigor." The girl informed him.

"Touché." The boy responded. The two children proceeded to a weapons shop where a pale yellow-skinned horseshoe crab with his shell on his head wearing a khaki scout uniform with a red scarf and a pair of yellow goggles. The Inklings assume him to be the shopkeeper.

"Welcome to Ammo Knights." The shopkeeper greeted the Inklings. "Say, I haven't seen you in here before. You guys new here?"

"Yeah, we just got here. Name's Ian. This is my sister, Isabella." Ian introduced him and his sister.

"Hi." Isabella greeted.

"Well, if you're looking for your first weapon to prepare for some Turf War action, you've come to the right place. The name's Sheldon. All new arrivals receive their very own Splattershot Jr., along with a Bubbler and a bag of Splat Bombs, on the house." Sheldon introduces himself and gave the two siblings a pair of silver-colored Shooters.

"Wow!" Both siblings said in awe at receiving their first weapon. "Thanks, Sheldon!"

"No problem. If you decide to get another weapon, earn some coins and come back here." Sheldon recommended.

"Of course." Ian nodded as he and Isabella exited the weapon store. And they were lucky, the Inkopolis News program began. The hosts of the News program were none other than Callie and Marie, aka The Squid Sisters.

"Hold on to your tentacles…" Callie began.

"It's Inkopolis News time!" Marie continued.

"Oh. My. Gosh! The Squid Sisters!" Isabella squealed in delight. Ian watched his sister and smirked as the Squid Sisters unveiled the Regular Battle stages as Saltspray Rig, Camp Triggerfish, and Walleye Warehouse. They also revealed the Ranked Battle stages as Moray Towers, Kelp Dome, and Bluefin Depot.

"You sure are a big fan of those two, aren't you, Isabella?" Ian asked his sister.

"Are you kidding me? Those two are the best!" Isabella squealed again. Then, they start hearing a news flash.

"News Flash! News Flash!" Callie reported.

"What is it? What is it?!" Marie asked.

"Something tells me it doesn't look good." Ian mused.

"Inkopolis' Great Zapfish has… vanished!" Callie reported with a shocked look on her face as a before and after photo of Inkopolis Tower appeared. The after photo was missing the Great Zapfish.

"Say what?!" Both siblings questioned with shock.

"Wait… seriously?" Marie asked, as shocked as Callie was.

"If it isn't recovered soon, are we going to lose power?" Callie asked, worried about the city.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be fine… probably." Marie mused, almost equally worried. The siblings look to the tower and the pop stars were right; the Great Zapfish really has disappeared.

"I've got a pretty bad feeling about this." Ian noted.

"Yeah, same here." Isabella added. The news continued as an image of a mysterious craft with some kind of tentacle appeared on screen.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with that UFO crash." Callie wondered.

"Sounds likely to me!" Marie agreed.

"Well, that's all for now! Until next time…" Callie said as the pop stars finished their program with their catchphrase.

"Stay fresh!" The News program ended as the siblings who were watching the program got a forlorn look on their faces.

"Do you think the Great Zapfish's disappearance and the UFO sighting are connected somehow, sis?" Ian asked.

"There's a high chance that they are, but we should deal with it later. Right now, time to get our splat on." Isabella told him with a smile on her face.

"I guess you're right." Ian said in agreement as the siblings went to the tower lobby. When they entered, they spotted a tubby black-and-white cat with an arrow-shaped tail.

"Welcome. My name is Judd and I judge the battles here in Inkopolis." Judd introduced himself.

"Pleased to meet you, Judd. My name's Ian and this is Isabella, my sister." Ian introduced himself and his sister to Judd. Isabella greets him with a wave of her hand.

"Nice to meet you as well. I see you got your weapons from Sheldon." Judd noted. The siblings nod in approval. "Excellent. Now, to enter a battle, you simply choose what type of battle you want, from Turf War to Tower Control. Your opponents, teammates, and stage will be decided at random, so you'll never know who you'll face and where. Here in Inkopolis, we only follow one rule: ink or be inked."

"We get it, Judd." Isabella replied.

"Okay, I see. Well, have fun out there." Judd confirmed and began to leave, but not before facing the siblings once again. "Oh, I almost forgot. If you're looking for battle tips or want some extra coinage, you know where to find me."

"Certainly." Ian complied as Judd left the tower, leaving the two siblings to set up their first match on their own. The siblings see that they're about to play Turf War on Camp Triggerfish. Unknown to them, before they entered the tower, someone or something was watching them from outside.

* * *

 **Me: So basically, that's how a Xiaolin Showdown works.**

 **Mega Man: Nice.**

 **Nightwing: I never knew Shen Gong Wu could be that powerful.**

 **Me: Well, they come in all shapes and sizes. *my phone goes off* Archer here. Really? Alright, I'll send someone to help. Tell the other monks I said hi. *hangs up***

 **Nightwing: Who was that you were talking to?**

 **Me: That was Kimiko, one of the monks. A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself. The thing is who do I need to send?**

 **Mega Man: Perhaps I could go help the monks.**

 **Me: Good idea, Mega Man. I'll also send Ryu, Fox, and Silver to help out, too. *I check my clock* Better get this chapter uploaded. You readers are welcome to leave a review. Archer out.**


	2. Chapter 2

***We return to the Xiaolin Temple with the Hoduku Mouse. Master Fung greets us***

 **Master Fung: Welcome back, travelers. I see you've been through a big ordeal.**

 **Ryu: Yeah, those spiders were tough.**

 **Fox: But that fight was worth it. Check out what we got back!**

 ***Knuckles pulls out the Hoduku Mouse and shows it to Fung. He gasps in surprise***

 **Master Fung: Can it be? You have recovered the Hoduku Mouse?**

 **Me: That's what we did, Master Fung.**

 **Master Fung: Then, I congratulate you on your success. But where are the monks? They haven't returned yet.**

 **Fox: Oh, yeah. After we found the Hoduku Mouse, a new Shen Gong Wu revealed itself. Dojo sent us to tell you that.**

 **Master Fung: I understand. I shall put the Hoduku Mouse where it belongs.**

 **Me: Thank you, Master Fung. *my wrist-com goes off* Archer here.**

 **Anakin: *open channel*** _ **Archer, we've got trouble! Chase Young and Jack Spicer have attacked the base and destroyed almost everything!**_

 **Me: What?!**

 **Anakin:** _ **And what's worse, they've taken Ahsoka, Vanellope, and the Inklings hostage!**_

 **Me: Anakin, find Obi-Wan and anyone else you could and tell them what happened. We're on our way. Sorry to leave like this, Master Fung, but there's a problem we need to handle back at our base.**

 **Master Fung: I understand. Good luck on your journey back.**

 ***We take off for the studio in a hurry***

* * *

Splatoon: Inking of a Lifetime

Chapter 2: Recruited

As the elevator took them to Camp Triggerfish for their Turf War match, Isabella began to think about what had happened prior to the siblings' arrival. Ian noticed her with a worried look plastered on her face.

"Are you alright, sis?" Ian asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just a little worried. The Great Zapfish is what gave Inkopolis its power." Isabella told her brother. "What if the power goes out completely when we least expect it?"

"You're beginning to worry too much, Isabella. I'm sure there's a way to rescue the Great Zapfish." Ian told his sister.

"You're right, Ian. I shouldn't be worried about things like this." Isabella said with her worried look changing to a confident smile.

"There's the Isabella I know!" Ian smiled. They then heard the elevator stop. "Well, this is our stop." The doors open, revealing a wood fort built over a lake with trees all around.

"All participants to your designated respawn points." The announcer commanded.

"This is it, Ian. Our debut starts here." Isabella informed him. Then, when they came out, their weapons the ink in their tanks changed to an orange color. They were surprised that the two of them were on the same team. They ran over to one side of the area and transformed into their squid forms. After less than three minutes, the siblings and their teammates reverted back to their human forms and shook off any ink that was still on them. The final pre-match seconds counted down as the siblings were prepped to take on anyone.

"Ready…"

"Go!"

* * *

Ian and Isabella as well as their teammates took separate paths, immediately covering their side of the camp in orange ink. As they covered the ground in ink, they started to approach the center of the camp, they encountered their opponents, whose ink and weapons were pink. Ian immediately fired his weapon against an Inkling girl with an Aerospray MG and splatted her.

"Nice shot, Ian!" He heard his sister cheer him on. He noticed her on one of the bridges. He smiles, but it was short when he noticed an enemy coming for her.

"Isabella, to your left!" Ian shouted a warning. Isabella looked to her left and noticed an enemy about to shoot her. She immediately turned into her squid form and swam away in the ink. They continued to cover the ground with ink while splatting other Inklings until the final minute was announced.

"One minute remaining!" The two of them heard the announcement as the siblings picked up the pace. They kept on splatting ink across the campsite.

Isabella was looking for other Inklings to splat. Ian was splatting some ground over enemy ink when he noticed an Inkling boy with a Splatterscope aimed at his sister. Ian was worried about her being splatted, so he swam to her in his squid form and just as the enemy fired his weapon, Ian activated his Bubbler; generating a splat-proof shield around him and deflecting the shot. He retaliated by throwing a Splat Bomb at the sniper. He managed to get away from the blast just as it detonated.

"Ian…" Isabella sighed at her brother's courageous actions.

"What are you doing, sis?! Cover some more ink! Go!" Ian commanded her. Isabella was hesitant, but complied anyway. She continued to splat the ground with her brother and their other teammates, just as the final seconds counted down.

"10…"

"9…"

"8…"

"7…"

"6…"

"5…"

"4…"

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"Time's up!" All of the competitors stopped and gathered in front of the elevator. Isabella was worried and began to twiddle her thumbs. Ian put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Judd came along with a scoreboard and announced the winner.

"With a score of 59.7% to 44.3%, the winner is… the Orange Team!"

"No way… we… we won. We won!" Isabella cheered as she hugged her brother in celebration.

"I knew we could win!" Ian happily cheered.

"Congratulations on your victory, Orange Team!" Judd announced. "Pink Team, you've done your best, too."

* * *

After they went out of the tower, Ian and Isabella were happy they won their first match. They were on their way to Ammo Knights to tell Sheldon the news when they heard something, or rather someone. They turned around and noticed an old-looking Inkling coming from a manhole in front of the tower. His clothes looked tattered and there are some medals hanging from the front.

"Who's there?" Ian questioned. Once he heard him, he got away into the manhole.

"Whoever he is, he has something to do with what is going on. Come on, let's go follow him." Isabella suggested.

"You just read my mind." Ian responded as the siblings followed him into the manhole. The pipe led them to a gigantic valley.

"Where are we?" Isabella asked.

"We must be in a valley of sorts." Ian answered, looking around. The siblings then noticed the old Inkling man in front of what looked like an old shed with old photos of octopus-like creatures on the front. He stood there in a daze. The siblings watched him in confusion.

"Th-th-the… Oc-Oc-Oct…" He began stuttering.

"The Octarians are coming!" He shouted in a crazed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled like a madman before noticing the siblings.

"Uh, sir? Are you alright?" Isabella asked him, snapping him out of his daze.

"Oh, uh, hi… Guess I lost my cool for a minute there!" The man apologized.

"No need to apologize. Just one question, though: who are you?" Ian asked him.

"I'm glad you asked. I'm Capt. Cuttlefish, leader of the legendary Squidbeak Splatoon!" Capt. Cuttlefish introduced himself giving the peace sign.

"Uh, pleased to meet you, Captain. I'm Ian and this is my sister, Isabella." Ian greeted the old Captain.

"The look in your eyes… It's the look I've been looking for!" Capt. Cuttlefish noted.

"Wait a minute, what kind of look?" Isabella asked.

"Perhaps I should explain what is going on first. The Great Zapfish that powers Inkopolis has been squidnapped!" Capt. Cuttlefish explained to them.

"That's what we heard about in the news." Ian recalled.

"Exactly! Nobody believes me, but it's the work of the Octarians! I just know it!"

"Hey, if it helps, we believe you, Captain." Ian told him.

"Yeah. Whoever these Octarians are, they must have a link to that UFO sighting." Isabella added.

"I hope so, sis." Ian nodded. "What is it that they want with it?"

"I'll bet they want revenge for the Great Turf War of 100 years ago!" Capt. Cuttlefish continued explaining. "I've been keeping an eye on them this whole time, of course… But they stole the Great Zapfish right from under my nose!" Both siblings gasped in horror. "Please! You got to help me rescue the Great Zapfish!" The siblings turned around for a moment and began to whisper at each other.

"I don't know if we should help him. I mean, he's been through a lot judging from the tattered clothes." Isabella whispered.

"Sis, think about it for a second. This could be our one and only chance to recover the Great Zapfish. Those so-called Octarians stole it in plain sight and it's up to us to teach them a lesson they'll never forget for as long as they live." Ian told her.

"I guess you make a solid point, brother. Alright, I'm with you." Isabella complied. Ian smiled as they turned back to the old captain.

"Okay, Captain. We're in!" Ian accepted his request.

"Great! I knew you would help an old Inkling in a time of need!" Capt. Cuttlefish cried happily. "So, starting today, you two are Agents 3 and 4 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon!" He then gave them some formfitting gear and a modified Splattershot for the both of them.

"What are these?" Isabella asked.

"These are your brand-new Hero Suits! They'll help you fight the Octarians." Capt. Cuttlefish explained to them as the siblings put on the suits. "They fit you two well. (For hand-me-downs from Agents 1 and 2…) Now let's go get those Octojerks! I'm counting on you two!"

"Yes, sir!" Both siblings exclaimed as they took off into Octo Valley.

* * *

 ***We return to the studio, which is in ruins thanks to Chase Young and Jack Spicer. We touch down and meet with Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ike, Rosalina, Pit, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Sofia, Amber, James, Taffyta, Rancis, Kenny, and Jubileena***

 **Anakin: I've managed to gather anyone I could. The rest are either injured or unconscious. Rinon and Tia are treating their wounds right now.**

 **Ryu: We understand, Skywalker. So, how much did they destroy?**

 **Obi-Wan: Well, judging from the high level of damage, I'd say we managed to salvage the lock codes for the weapons and treasure vaults.**

 **Me: Good, at least they're safe. *my phone goes off* What is it this time, Rai? Chase and Spicer, you say? You're where? Alright, stay where you are. We're on our way. *I hang up***

 **Sofia: Was that Raimundo?**

 **Me: Yeah, they found the Shen Gong Wu they were looking for in Australia, but Chase and Jack beat them to it. Clay also said they were holding some hostages. I can assume those are our missing allies.**

 **Rancis: Those jerks will pay for capturing Vanellope!**

 **Me: Oh they will, Rancis. They will.**

 **Anakin: We can head there in the Twilight. It can get us there fast.**

 **Me: Good idea, Skywalker. Next stop: Australia. You readers may RRF. Archer out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(I'm in my workshop doing some designing for a few Duel Disks and Lightsabers when Sonic and Tails came in.)**

 **Sonic: Hey Archer. Have you seen Knuckles anywhere?**

 **Me: Yeah, I sent him to Jurassic World to help Smoke and his team. He sensed that the Master Emerald was shattered and the pieces got scattered. They already found the first piece in New York.**

 **Sonic: Wait, the Master Emerald shattered again?**

 **Me: I take it this kind of thing happened before, don't you think?**

 **Tails: Believe us; the Master Emerald shatters a lot. And Knuckles is the only one who knows all about it.**

 **Luna: (barges in with the other Signers) Archer! We've got trouble!**

 **Tails: What is it now, Luna?**

 **Luna: It's the Yliaster Emperors! They've taken Leo and Trudge hostage!**

 **Me: What?! How on earth did you know?**

 **Luna: My brother may not be a Signer, but our spirits are linked to each other, so anything he feels, I can feel too.**

 **Jack Atlas: And I feel as though Leo and Trudge are in great peril.**

 **Me: Of course. Round up all the other Duelists and bring them to the portal room in 10 minutes. They'll want to hear about this.**

 **Yusei: Got it. (He leaves with the other Signers)**

 **Sonic: What are you about to do?**

 **Me: If Yliaster wants a war, they've got one. I'm going with them.**

 **(I take a Duel Disk from my display wall and a Deck Box from my desk)**

 **Sonic: Are you crazy?! You saw what those Meklord Emperors of theirs can do.**

 **Me: I'll take my chances. You readers enjoy this chapter while I get ready for this rescue mission.**

* * *

Splatoon: Inking of a Lifetime

Chapter 3: First Mission

With a burning ambition to rescue the Great Zapfish, Ian and Isabella rush into Octo Valley under the guidance of esteemed Great Turf War veteran Capt. Cuttlefish. However, after what seemed like hours, the siblings can't seem to find the entrance to the Octarian fortress.

"Hey, Captain! We can't seem to find the entrance anywhere!" Isabella called out to the veteran.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Those Octarians hid their entrances. You need to spray the entrances to their lair with ink to reveal them." Capt. Cuttlefish informed his agents.

"You could've told us that sooner." Ian said in a complaining tone.

"Heh-heh, guess it just slipped my mind." The veteran confessed with a flustered look. The siblings look at each other and shrug it off. The two of them sprayed across the ground until the ink hit something invisible. They continue to spray the invisible entrance until a kettle-like entrance was revealed.

"Here it is!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Good work, agents! Now go in there and rescue those Zapfish!" Capt. Cuttlefish commanded. Both siblings complied and entered through the kettle.

* * *

The two siblings appear in the valley. They look ahead to see so much dark fuchsia ink, oblivious to the change of color of their Splattershots and ink, from orange to lime green.

"Whoa! This place is beautiful!" Isabella gasped.

" _I know, but this is no time to take in the sights. The more time you waste, the closer Inkopolis gets to a complete blackout. Now give them heck, Agents!"_ Capt. Cuttlefish informed them from their headsets.

"Alright, Captain. We'll head out." Ian said in compliance as he and his sister moved forward and the two see some Octarian troops in sight. "Okay, Captain. We see them, but the question is, how will we get there?"

" _Oh, right. You see that Launchpad in front of you?"_ Capt. Cuttlefish said via headset. " _Once you turn into squid form while you're standing on it, the Launchpad will propel you into the air and launch you towards another location._ "

"OK, got it." Isabella said into her headset as she watched her brother step onto the Launchpad. Once he turned into his squid form, he was instantly launched to another part of the valley. Afterwards, Ian turned around and called out to his sister.

"Come on, sis!" Ian called out to her.

"But Ian, I'm scared!" Isabella shouted so her brother can hear her.

"I know, but you'll get used to it!" Ian shouted. Isabella swallowed heavily as she stepped on the Launchpad. As soon as she turned into her squid form, she was instantly launched to Ian's location. Once she was there, she was breathing heavily.

"Are you alright, sis?" Ian asked. After a few seconds, Isabella calmed herself.

"Y-Yeah, I'll be okay." Isabella said after calming down. "In fact, that looked pretty fun."

" _That's the spirit, Agent 4!_ " Capt. Cuttlefish cheered via headset. " _Now there are Octotroopers ahead. You need to shoot them to beat them!"_

"Understood, Captain." Isabella nodded as she and her brother started shooting at the Octotroopers. Ian got two while Isabella took down one on her own.

" _Aye! Well done!_ " Capt. Cuttlefish cheered from the headset. The two siblings inked up the ramp and swam up it in their squid form. Once they reached the top, there was another Octotrooper, this one armed with a shield alongside its ink shooter.

" _Oh man, that Octotrooper has a shield. You won't be able to hit it face-to-face._ " Capt. Cuttlefish told them from their headsets. _"Try sneaking up in squid form and shooting it from behind_." Ian does so and once he resurfaces, he shoots the hostile. " _Nice shot, bucko!"_

"Thanks, Captain. Let's go!" The two siblings take the Launchpad to another part of the valley, where most of the area is covered in dark fuchsia ink.

" _Be careful out there, you two. If you're hit, try to take cover behind those walls._ " Capt. Cuttlefish warned them.

"We'll be careful, Captain." Ian told him. They got back to blasting the Octarians as well as washing away the dark fuchsia ink with their own lime green ink. As soon as they were extinguished, a Launchpad appeared beside them. They used it to get to another area, where there was only one Shielded Octotrooper, but this one is on a high platform.

"Oh man. How will we hit that one from down here?" Isabella wondered.

"Hmm… I might have an idea." Ian said aloud. He came up to the Shielded Octotrooper and just as its blast was about to be fired, Ian threw a Splat Bomb to his left. In surprise, The Octotrooper turns around to protect itself from the explosion. Ian took this chance to shoot it in the back.

"Oh, I get it. Use a bomb to distract the enemy and expose its weak point." Isabella said in realization. Ian smiles upon hearing her as they proceed to the next part of the valley. Once there, they took cover behind one of the walls.

"Alright, sis. Your turn." Ian told his sister. She nods and throws a Splat Bomb in their direction. The Shielded Octotrooper turns to protect itself from the blast, which was wide enough to destroy the unprotected Octarian. This gave Isabella the chance to blast the Shielded Octotrooper from behind.

" _Good work, Agent 4! That's the way to teach those Octojerks who's boss!_ " Capt. Cuttlefish thanked her via her headset. They proceed to the next area from the Launchpad, where there were five Octotroopers patrolling the area. They split up and took down each one with ease. Once they did, another Launchpad appeared. Before they got on it, Isabella noticed a bright light from atop the tallest pillar.

"Ian, wait!"

"What is it, sis?" Ian asked her.

"There's something shining at the top of that pillar." Isabella said, pointing to the top of the pillar. "I'll go and see what it is." With that said, she inked the shortest pillar and climbed it in her squid form. She then inked the tallest pillar to the top and climbed that pillar 'til she reached the top. Once she did, she noticed that it was some type of scroll that depicted the Great Zapfish.

"What did you find?" Ian shouted so she can hear him.

"It looks like some kind of scroll. And it shows the Great Zapfish." Isabella said to him.

"Hmm… We better show it to the Captain once we save the Zapfish here."

"Good idea. He'll know what it is." Isabella said before coming down from the tall pillar. They then proceeded to the next area via Launchpad. They noticed a vault which was locked.

"Drat! The vault's locked. We need to find the key." Ian sneered.

"Well, what are we standing around for? Come on!" Isabella said as she took out two Octotroopers. They went up the ramp and found the key being guarded by four Octotroopers. They take the Octarian troops down and Ian grabs the key.

" _Way to be, Agent 3! Now both of you, head for the vault!_ " Capt. Cuttlefish said from his headset. The siblings make their way to the vault and once they got there, Ian unlocked the vault, revealing a Launchpad. They use it to leap over to the final area. Ian looks up and sees a bright light from atop a glass pedestal.

"Look! I can see the Zapfish!" Ian said noticing a small, yellow electric catfish trapped inside a type of bulbous sphere. A normal Octotrooper and a Shielded Octotrooper are guarding the platform. The two siblings take them down with ease and see the vault.

" _Another vault. You're going to have to find the key."_ Capt. Cuttlefish said from the headsets.

"Not a problem." Isabella replied as she and her brother looked for the key by shooting some crates. She eventually found the key.

" _Great work, Agent 4! Now go get that Zapfish!"_ Capt. Cuttlefish commanded. The siblings didn't hesitate to make their way to the vault, but suddenly, three more Octarians appeared at the vault. They're composed of two Octotroopers and a Twintacle Octotrooper.

"It's an ambush!" Ian cried in surprise. They took down the Octarians, despite their disadvantage in numbers and unlocked the vault to reveal a Launchpad. They use it to board the glass pedestal.

" _Zapfish off the port bow! Bust in and grab it!_ " Capt. Cuttlefish commanded them. Both agents blasted the sphere with ink, making it grow and grow until it exploded, freeing the Zapfish. The two grab it and raise it in victory.

" _Great work, agents. Mission accomplished! Now, use the badges on your gear to return to base."_ Capt. Cuttlefish commanded them. They notice a squid-shaped badge on their Hero Suits and they press it. Once they did, they immediately vanished, taking the small Zapfish with them.

* * *

Inside the main part of the valley, the siblings brought the first Zapfish to the battle-hardened Great Turf War veteran.

"Great work on your first mission! I knew you two could do it!" Capt. Cuttlefish laughed heartily.

"Thanks, Captain. We were pretty scared of those Octarians at first, but they were no trouble at all." Ian said to him.

"I know, but don't be too full of yourself, bucko. Sure the Octarians are weak, but they can gather in large numbers." Capt. Cuttlefish informed him. "So be very careful the next time you and your sister go out there."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ian sighed.

"Speaking of being out there, take a look at what I found." Isabella said as she handed the captain the scroll she found. He opens it up and starts reading the text. Once he finished, he looks up to the siblings.

"Agent 4, do you know what you found out there?" The captain asked.

"A scroll?"

"Not just any scroll, this is one of the lost Sunken Scrolls." Capt. Cuttlefish told her.

"Wait a second. What are the Sunken Scrolls?" Ian asked him.

"The Sunken Scrolls are lost pages depicting Inkopolis' history and lore." Capt. Cuttlefish answered.

"Are you serious? You're saying that what we found is a piece of history?" Isabella asked in surprise.

"Yes. There are more scattered across the valley, so when you have the chance, find these scrolls during your mission." Capt. Cuttlefish commanded.

"Yes sir!" The siblings saluted and went out to rescue another Zapfish.

* * *

 **(All of the gathered Duelists are in the portal room with me as I configure the portal)**

 **Gong: So what is this Gong's hearing about Yliaster?**

 **Jack Atlas: I'll tell you what's going on. Yliaster kidnapped our friends.**

 **Yuya: Say what?!**

 **Zuzu: How could they?**

 **Kite: Yliaster will pay for this!**

 **Declan: Kite Tenjo, I want to beat Yliaster as much as you, but we cannot charge at their stronghold head-on.**

 **Alexis: And besides, we have no idea where they're holding them.**

 **Crow: I may have an idea where they are. The old Ener-D reactor.**

 **Akiza: So Yliaster is holding Leo and Trudge at the site of the Zero Reverse incident?**

 **Me: That was my first guess too, Akiza.**

 **(The portal to the Satellite opens)**

 **Me: Alright, the portal's open. Let's go and get our friends back. You readers may RRF if you choose. Archer out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(I wake up with a big yawn)**

 **Me: Ah, 2017. A new year means new ideas.**

 **(I exit my bedroom to notice that the studio is eerily quiet)**

 **Me: Where is everybody?**

 **(I reach the kitchen and I notice a note on the table. I read it aloud)**

 **Me: To anyone who finds this, if you're looking for your friends, you're wasting your time. I invited them to a little gathering in San Fransokyo. If you wish to see them, I suggest you meet me at Akuma Island tomorrow at noon. And bring those Elements of Harmony you collected. Your Number One Evil Boy Genius, JS.**

 **(I analyze the signature and figure out who sent it)**

 **Me: Spicer! I need to save everyone, but I need some help. And I think I know just who to talk to.**

 **(I rush to the treasure room, grab the Elements and head to the hangar. I board a customized Arwing and take off for San Fransokyo immediately)**

* * *

Splatoon: Inking of a Lifetime

Chapter 4: Just Getting Started

Ian and Isabella reentered Octo Valley to rescue another Zapfish from the Octarians. Their blue hair turned lime green.

" _Alright, your first obstacle is that wall up ahead, but it shouldn't be a problem getting over it."_ Capt. Cuttlefish told them from the headsets. " _All you have to do is splatter it with ink and swim up it in your squid form._ "

"Thanks for the reminder, Captain." Isabella said. "We can take it from here."

" _Alright, then, Agent 4. I'll stay attached to give you and your brother a few pointers on the way._ "

The brother and sister Inklings continued onward through the valley, utilizing whatever's around them to their advantage. After using a Launchpad to proceed to the next area, they're met with a type of Octarian that is new to them.

"W-What is that?!" Isabella gasped.

" _That's an Octoball. You gotta submerge them in ink to scuttle them._ " Capt. Cuttlefish told them.

"Leave that to me." Ian said. He splatted the ground with ink in the new enemy's path, which caused it to sink and roll much slower, giving him the edge to splat it.

" _Bravo!_ " Capt. Cuttlefish cheered. They inked up the short wall and swam up it. They proceeded upwards towards the next area, only to be encountered by three more Octoballs.

" _Baddies ahead! Look alive, buckos!"_ Capt. Cuttlefish told them. The two agents both splatted the ground in the Octoballs' path, slowing them down. They used that chance to defeat the enemies. They continued upward until they're met with a small machine. " _Ooh, that there's a Squee-G… They can't be hurt by your ink._ " They inked up the wall, the tiny little Squee-G cleaning out any in its path. They climbed up using whatever ink remained. They continued until Ian spotted a Sunken Scroll on a platform below.

"Hang on, Izzie." Ian stopped his sister. ( **A/N: Izzie is a nickname for Isabella** ) He turned into his squid form and sifted through the wire walkway and landed on the lower platform. He picked up the scroll. "I got it!"

"But how will you get back up here?!" Isabella shouted. Ian noticed a Launchpad beside him and used it to launch himself in the air and landed right in front of his sister, surprising her. "That was fast."

"Shall we?" Ian asked. The continued on and splatted another enemy. They reached a Launchpad on the wall and used it to reach the next part of the valley. They splatted the enemies after slowing them down with their ink. They climbed the wall and used a Launchpad in each area to get to the next.

* * *

In the area where the Zapfish is, they're met with a narrow pathway. "Careful, Ian. One misstep and you could fall." Isabella warned. They proceeded carefully, inking up the path until three Octoballs appeared right in front of them. "Incoming!" They splatted the enemies in their way and meet a wall where the two siblings see the Zapfish at the top.

"How are we supposed to get up there?" Ian asked.

" _Perhaps I have an idea._ " Capt. Cuttlefish spoke from the headsets. " _You see that ink cannon up there? Use it to cover the wall, climb up and get that Zapfish!_ " The siblings notice the ink cannon perched on a platform above them. They then looked at each other.

"Leave the shooting to me." Isabella said as she went over to a Launchpad that launches her to the platform with the cannon. She uses it to blast the enemies and cover the wall with ink. Ian uses this chance to climb up and rescue the Zapfish.

"We got it, Captain!" Ian told the veteran from his headset.

" _Excellent! Now return to base and bring it here."_ Capt. Cuttlefish commanded. The siblings pressed their badges and were teleported back to the main part of the valley with the Zapfish.

* * *

After returning the Zapfish to the Great Turf War veteran, the siblings showed him the scroll they found. He begins to read it.

"Well? What is it about?" Ian asked.

"Let's see, according to the scroll, it's about the kettles connecting to an underground network of caves." Capt. Cuttlefish deduced.

"So the kettles lead to some underground caves?" Isabella asked.

"That's right. And who knows what else the Sunken Scrolls depict." Capt. Cuttlefish noted.

"Well, we'll find out once we find them while we rescue the Zapfish." Ian grinned.

"Good, good. Now go out there and save more Zapfish!" The veteran shouted with enthusiasm.

"Yes sir!" The siblings saluted and went out to save more Zapfish from the Octarians.

* * *

 **(I arrive in San Fransokyo by nightfall and I land the Arwing in front of a café)**

 **Me: "Lucky Cat Café." This must be it.**

 **(I exit the ship, head over to an attached garage and knock on the door. The door opens and a young, slender boy sees me)**

 **Boy: Can I help you?**

 **Me: Um, Hiro, right? Hiro Hamada?**

 **Hiro: Yeah, that's me.**

 **Me: I need your help.**

 **Hiro: Okay, what's the problem? (Drinks root beer)**

 **Me: I'll just be brief about this. My name is Archer and I came here on a rescue mission. An evil boy genius named Jack Spicer kidnapped my friends and taken them to Akuma Island.**

 **Hiro: (Does a spit take) Akuma Island? You mean the abandoned Akuma Island?**

 **Me: That's right. He sent me a note to come there at noon tomorrow with these. (I show him the Elements of Harmony)**

 **Hiro: Crystals?**

 **Me: I'll explain later. Anyway, I need you and your friends' help.**

 **Hiro: Okay, I'll tell the others tomorrow morning. You're welcome to stay here if you like.**

 **Me: Thanks, Hiro. Guess I better get ready to turn in. You readers may rate, review and fav and Happy 2017! Archer out!**


End file.
